


My Child

by Fade_Writer13



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Child, M/M, fenhawke family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_Writer13/pseuds/Fade_Writer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: the butterflies he used to give me turned into little feet.<br/>For fenhawke week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Child

**Author's Note:**

> Another fenhawke fic. I hope to get better at writing Fenris in the future.

How do I tell him? Will he be happy? Will he be mad? Will he be....augh!!! People make this seem easy!!!" Hawke paced around her room, not sure exactly as how to inform Fenris of his impending fatherdom. It had been a few months since they had left Kirkwall and only a few weeks since retuning to Hakwe's home village of Lothering, which seemed more like a town now. She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself while picking up some of her hair pins. "I look like a bloody mess! Minus the blood part...." She sighed as she pined up her messy black hair. "Champion of Kirkwall...I don't look much like one now." She moved away from the mirror and towards the door. She placed her hand on the handle, taking a deep breath; Fenris would be downstairs, waiting to see her after weeks on the road tracking the slaver lead he'd received from Varric. She was nervous, justifiably so for telling Fenris things like this always have a fifty, fifty chance of him either being happy or being Fenris. She took a deep breath and opened the door, she made her way down to the sitting room where the elf was stroking the fire.

"F-Fenris?" She slowly walked into the room, hands on her stomach as the elf turned too look at her.

"Lydia, I didn't realize you were home. I thought you'd be out at the market." 

She shook her head. "No, I was waiting for you to return actually."

"Waiting for me? What ever for?"

"Well I...." She paused, bitting her lip before taking another deep breath. "I have something to tell you."

Fenris shot up and quickly made his way over to her placing his hands on her shoulders. "Are you alright? Has anyone tried to hurt you?"

She laughed a bit taking his hands off her shoulder. "I'm fine Fen, I couldn't be better actually. You see...well I guess you could say that um..." She took his hand and placed it on her stomach smiling. "What I'm trying to say is that we're gonna have one more mouth to feed." Silence, all Fenris could do was stare at her belly in silence. "Fen? Y-you get what I'm saying right?" He nodded hugging her; for the first time in his life, Fenris was speechless. Hawke hugged back, smiling. "I hope we'll be good parents and...if the child's a Mage...will th-" Fenris placed his hand on her mouth. "Lydia, you are a Mage, a Mage I came to love and trust. If our child is a Mage, I know you will teach them to be safe and I know I will trust them. No matter what, we will r wise our child together and give them a good life." She smiled and kissed her husband before sitting near the fireplace, wrapped in his arms.

~*~ 

"Daddy look! I made a flower bloom!" Fenris looked down at Bethany, named after Hawke's sister who died during the blight, and smiled a bit crouching down to be eye level with her. "Very impressive. Did your mother teach you this trick?" She nodded, a huge smile across her face. "She told me to show you as she was gonna bring some fruit to the house. I said is white like daddies hair!" He ruffled her hair before picking her up. "Piggy back! Piggy back!" He chuckled and put her on his back. "Let us return to your mother shall we?" She nodded and starting humming a tune as they made their way back to their house, back to Hakwe who was again pregnant with another child. Family is something Fenris thought he'd never have but Lydia proved him wrong, and he knew that she'd continue to do so.


End file.
